


Winds of Desire.

by bcsuza



Category: Bollywood RPF
Genre: Aaryan, Ajay - Freeform, Gauri - Freeform, Gen, Good, Greatest story ever know to man, Kajol, Little, Make, Nyssa - Freeform, Schoolgirl romance novels, Shahrukh - Freeform, coming of age story, girls, mighty - Freeform, wild, women, yug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcsuza/pseuds/bcsuza
Summary: I never knew love until I met Raj. We have had one of the greatest love stories ever known to man! If only you knew how I was back then.Flash black.Back then, I was an innocent girl who laughed at everyone in love and who thought love was for losers, I told myself that I was great for not falling in love and being fooled like everyone else, and for a moment I got myself to believe it! That was until I was going to my prom alone and I saw him, he was up against the glass doing his best not to appear unoccupied, when in actuality it was painfully obvious that he really was. He was scratching the surface of his nail rashly, but once he saw me he dropped what he was doing and walked towards me. "Hey, you have the most beautiful hair I've ever seen, were you sent from heaven? May I know your name?" I smiled amusingly and winked at him, "Naira." I flashed innocent eyes up at him.Was I going weak in the knees or was the winds of desire taking over me?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My mom.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+mom.).



Sneak Peek Intro. Do I call this weak in the knees or winds of desire?  
I never knew love until I met Raj. We have had one of the greatest love stories ever known to man! If only you knew how I was back then.

Flash black.

Back then, I was an innocent girl who laughed at everyone in love and who thought love was for losers, I told myself that I was great for not falling in love and being fooled like everyone else, and for a moment I got myself to believe it! That was until I was going to my prom alone and I saw him, he was up against the glass doing his best not to appear unoccupied when in actuality it was painfully obvious that he really was. He was scratching the surface of his nail rashly, but once he saw me he dropped what he was doing and walked towards me. "Hey, you have the most beautiful hair I've ever seen, are you sent from heaven? May I know your name?" I smiled amusingly and winked at him, "Naira." I flashed innocent eyes up at him.

Was I going weak in the knees or are the winds of desire taking over me?

"I definitely like your fi-ya (fire) Naira." I laughed at his joke it was actually funny to me! Who knew he would be able to combine the two?

"My pleasure, although I can say it for certain I wasn't trying." I said shyly and peered up at him from my long, curved lashes."

"Well, you definitely put on that feeling with your smoky eyelashes and blue eye shadow with mascara." I began to really look up at him then, he had named every brand of makeup that I had on, not many men could do that. "I'm only keeping up with the theme for this prom it's supposed to be moonlight wonder, I thought blue was keeping up with that feature." He quirked an eyebrow, "But the one thing you didn't count on that you have done is you've taken my heart away from me. Care to give it back." I smiled at the challenge, and thought about that innocent question that I asked at the beginning was I weak in the knees or was it a wind of desire. I noted my eagerness to answer him, his quick comeback, my sultry overtones, and his radiating charm and I thought this was definitely a wind of desire, full on!


	2. Not every other prom night.

He said to her testing her, "Since you have taken my heart away from me, now you have to give it back with a dance on the dance floor." My lips twitched with that one suggestion, "You really slyly came up with that one, didn't you? Why don't you show me if you dance better than you talk." He smiled up at me and pouted as he throated out, "Gladly."

We were winding to reggae, I wine up and leaned on him then we wind down, then we wind around, a man came up behind me and tried to steal a wine by surprise and he got really territorial and said, "You got to back up, where you belong." And I secretly laughed under my throat, just two seconds in his company, and he was already trying to show someone who's boss, he had a scowl on his mouth the size of Texas.

I tried to talk him out of his sour mood by saying, "You know you can dance really well, I guess you really mean what you say when you said that you were getting your heart back." He laughed at me on cue, and it was like the moment didn't happen, he got back on the track with the conversation and I tuned into him.

"You've got to stop doing that, Naira. Stealing my heart is a crime. I'll have to complain to the feds for you to give it back to me. I'll say in court, she did it on purpose sir blinking her lashes and flashing those baby greens at me. Now I can't eat, sleep, or drink all I think of is Naira." I laughed at him and howled.

"Really, I do all that to you? Just by being in the room?" He responds seriously, "Yes, you're like Aphrodite. The Greek Goddess of Beauty, you're just an extremely beautiful woman and the way you dance well, it's like a rising of the phoenix.

I would really like to know you better. You won't leave like Cinderella, and run before the clock turns 12 will you?" I howled again, "No, I prepare to stay. My friends would be mad if I went home alone because I drove them here so I have the keys. It's because of them I came here. Otherwise, I wouldn't have come." He chippered up with a deep, languid tone, "Well I'm happy you did, I would be losing out on so much if I lost the opportunity to meet you, beautiful." I changed directions with him in the conversation, "Hey you're the one playing Cinderella on me, you never told me your name, Adonis."

He laughed at what I said and announced, "My name is Beau Noumair but you can call me Raj, I am at your disposal."

I laughed again, "Hey your name is handsome in French which clarifies my point when I called you an Adonis."

 

He put his hand on his chest touched, "Parlez-vous Francais? You speak French." He kissed my hand after he made the statement and I touched the spot with my hand, wanting him to continue much longer. "Oui, Yes, I am from the French part of Guyana and I speak the French language. Even though my mom is Indian and she does speak Hindi we also speak French." He was amazed that they had so much in common, "Me too. You know one of the things I miss about the big city?" I asked him, "What?" He mouthed, "The Carnival dancers." I added, "I know. It makes me homesick. I like to dance Carnival music at home when I'm working out."

He replied. "By the way you move, you must be very experienced."

I pointed to my phone. I have a Soukouss video on my Youtube, do you want to watch, maybe we can practice them here?" He talked at the top of his voice above the music, "You're on." And we started practicing the steps. Soon, we were getting relaxed and added our own moves to it. We were so into each other, that we didn't notice that the entire club had been eyeing us and on our tail all along until we heard clapping and cheering. We laughed against each other's cheeks. Beau said, "It looks like we have company, let's give them an idea of how they dance in Guyana." So we were winning in time with the music then we did a dollar wine (from left to right, then front to back), then we shimmied I did it first on him, and then he did it on me it was sweet because I already pictured in my mind the drums, the dance, the music, and my anticipation rising as the music got louder. After we were done, everyone clapped and we bowed.

I admitted to Beau, "Thanks, that was not any other prom dance I almost felt like I was back home." He confessed instantly, "Me too. We've really got to meet again, we make a good pair." My friends came over or in other words, my sisters and our friend it was Layaysia (my sister), Laya (our friend), and Liliana (my other sister).

They broke out into a frenzy, Liliana said, "We didn't know you were going to break the club down dancing like that. If we knew you were going to do that dance, we would have joined. I love some good Guyanian music." She moved her hips into a belly roll, and started popping her butt out. Just ask me to dance, and I'm your girl."

Her sister Layaysia added. "We put your show on Youtube, and it's already going viral you have 1K views. You guys should really open up a dance show." I laughed in disbelief, "And where do we have time to do that, we are only teenagers in school. We have no extra time for these idiotic schemes."

Laya my friend who was supposed to be on my side said, "You can always practice after school at the gym." I bumped her with my arm in a knowing way. I said, "Hey, you're supposed to be helping me here, we could get caught." Beau in his all too gallant way said, "Don't stress yourself out, I live in a mansion and I have nothing to do in it so we can practice there in the rec room."

We all dropped our jaws at once and he snickered. I said one word at a time, "A mansion! Why you are filthy rich, what are you doing here, anyway?" I snatched on to his shirt and pulled him towards me demanding an answer. He was so nice he only laughed and said, "Well, I have to get out sometime. Do I have permission to do that? Plus, my friend invited me." I dropped his shirt and erased the questioning look off my face. "Then, I'll be going there tomorrow at 5, but only for a short time." Laya whispered in my ear, "Sure that's how it always starts, but then soon you'll be counting the time when you can see him." I punched her on the shoulder and said to Beau, "Oh and don't be late, I hate latecomers." And we headed toward the drink table.

A/N: If you noticed the video in the first chapter is the one I was describing in the book when they were practicing to a video. Also, how did you guys like the chapter? Just to add to the fun a dance video like the one they were dancing!

Also, how did you guys like the chapter? Just to add to the fun a dance video like the one they were dancing!   
I am tagging you for this production, thank you for being a special part of this production, and don't forget to comment, vote, read, and share!


	3. Keeper of her heart.

Things were heating up at Raj's mansion, he was practicing with Naira and they were getting up close and personal he could see her pulse throb in her neck and he could tell that despite what she said about coming to the house and then going right on time, that she wasn't unaffected. She didn't know that he had a trick up his sleeve. He whistled and then into the room and here came in, "Senor Carlos."

He spun around in a circle in a grand way and introduced himself. "Hello, I'm Senor Carlos the dance instructor, I am going to be teaching you how to dance to Carnival music."

Naira rolled her eyes and walked in front of him trying to get Raj's attention and blocking the guy from uttering another word. "Who is this clown? I thought this dance practice was going to be with just you and me?"

Raj snorted and said prosaically, "I am Raj, the son of a traveling merchant and I can't be seen doing amateur moves, I have a reputation to protect. I'm going to be on Youtube and in order to get the 1 million votes that we want we are going to have to work extra hard. I think Carlos is just the man to do it."

I felt annoyance buildup in my face and I smiled hard trying not to frown at him. "Why didn't you talk to me your partner about it? I know that I am a woman and your partner and I deserve to know this. We danced well at the club. Why don't you believe that?"

He looked at me and said, "Actually, you danced remarkably well on the dance floor, and that's the problem I'm afraid that if I'm alone with you I won't be able to resist your charms."

She blinked fast, she didn't expect him to give a bare confession like that! He threw her off guard. Most guys would have chuckled, and given her a line, but he just threw it out there and lay his heart on the line. It was chemical she could feel her heart pounding like an earthquake and her lips pouting.

She couldn't help but feel good by his answer. In a way, it was a compliment. If he couldn't get her off his mind, it meant she was irresistible and that made her a potent partner.

She went up to him and threw her arm around his neck, "Ok, then let's dance." She smiled and she saw his face go still as if he couldn't believe what she was saying. Carlos talked, "One, two, step, step, twist. One, two, step, step, twist." She followed his instructions to the tee. It was Raj who seemed to be having a problem it was like he wasn't used to this instruction thing.

She lowered her voice into a baritone. "What is it? Something's bothering you, I can see it in your eyes." He said, "It's just that, I'm not used to all these numbers, what happened to just feel the music." She looked at him eye to eye and her eyes were hypnotic. "Then just forget that the dance instructor is here, and just imagine that we are in a Carnival dancing and there are baton dancers dancing all around, she saw his body began to relax and then his twist came out intuitively. "You're doing good now just dance." This time he danced and lifted her up in the air in a triple spin. She smiled when her body landed on him at the end, and they were trying to catch their breaths smiling at each other.

Senor Carlos the dance instructor broke into applause and she took her eyes off of him realizing that the man was still here. "You guys dance like trained professionals, that was good." She laughed at him because for the first half of the dance she had forgotten he was there she had been so into Raj's confession that she was oblivious. "Really," she replied when she found her voice. I could say that Raj is the expert." The man snapped his fingers, "No you guys work good as a team, and you have good skill. No wonder your Youtube Video made 1K. I think it would be my honor to train you two if you wouldn't mind having me."

She gave the man a pat on the arm, "Of course we'd love to have you, we need you. Even though, we're good. To be what the Youtubers want we have to dig deep and find our inner dancer, and we believe you can bring it out!" He flushed and wiped his tears with a handkerchief, "Well if you say so, then I'm in." They both hugged him and smiled.

Later on, Senor Carlos had them practice by themselves. Raj pulled her face over to him and did a double turn, and then she was so close to his lips. She was so close, he could just get closer to her and kiss her. However, before he could do that and he could tell it would be a kiss that would never end, Senor Carlos came back in. "Is there something going on between you too, that I don't know about?" They broke apart from each other looking guilty, Naira shook her head. Then when she saw that wasn't enough she said, "We were just having complications with the steps, that's all. We'll get back to business." His eyes looked as observant as a hawk. "Alright, but I have my eyes on you."

He left the room again, and Naira swatted him on the shoulder. "Why did you do that, I thought you were trying to be a professional, then you take me off guard, by trying to place a wet one." She looked at him disappointed and did a figure 8 pattern. He looked her deep in her eyes, "Can you blame me for being human? So I got weak. Doesn't any man?" She tried to keep a serious face. "You're distracted and if you are then you have to refocus because we want to be good at this? You hear me?" He nodded his head, but then covered his ears when her ringtone sang, "Maa ka phone aaya. Maa ka phone aaya. Mother's call is coming. Mother's call is coming." She picked it up and it was her sister Layaysia on the line. "Hey, so did you do your dance routine with the hunk?" She had accidentally put her phone on speaker and she could see Raj smile. Talk about embarrassing.

She called out to God and said, "Please tell me that is not why you're calling. You know I am a busy person. So get to the point."

Her sister hesitated with each word she took, "Well we just wanted to know if we could hang out with you and Raj at the mansion? Oh, how does it look?"

She squeezed out, "How am I supposed to know? I was dancing."

She answered, "Please tell me."

Naira thought over it if they were nearby her and Raj could practice without all the heat in between them, she gave in and demanded, "Get your butt over here and see for yourself."

Layaysia told the other two girls Laya and Liliana, "She says we can come. We knew you'd come around! Bye."

"Now where were we?" She asked Raj. Raj ignored the outstretched arm she offered to him and smirked with a telltale look in his eyes, "So you and your sister were talking about me?"

She gave him a nonchalant look. "Me? That's only my sisters talking. I have way too many important things to do than to talk about you." She put her gaze up as if to say, "Who do you think you are?"

He backed off then took her outstretched arms and started to wind, "Okay, then let's dance."

20 MINUTES LATER.

Layaysia, the youngest sister jumped all around the house and pointed at the trophies on the wall and the big poster of Celine Dion! "Wow, this house looks great!" They all walked toward the swimming pool area, "Oh my god, we've got to throw a party here. It has chairs, towels, bathroom, everything we need for a party." Liliana the second oldest said to Naira, "This would be a perfect place to shoot your Youtube video it has beautiful scenery, and lovely palm trees. That's what people think about when they think of Carnival on the islands, you can make it look the part." Laya her best friend whispered in her ear, "Has Raj tried to kiss you yet?" Naira tried to answer and her cheeks burned, "I'd rather not give you the satisfaction of a reply." She walked out of the room, and she knew with an assurance that soon the rumor would be out that Raj tried to kiss her. Raj was in the kitchen talking to Senor Carlos, who was getting ready to leave. He replied, "Where have you been hiding?" She raised her eyebrows innocently, "Oh nowhere."

She told Senor Carlos, "I enjoyed your class, Carlos. See you tomorrow. Carlos waved and closed the door. She told Raj, "Well, it's time to leave, I'm going to tell the girls that it's time for us to leave. Bye." He held her arm to keep her from leaving and turned her around. He admitted, "I can't stop thinking about the kiss that never happened, the more I try to ignore it the more I yearn for it." Then in the blink of an eye, he kissed her and her whole atmosphere changed instead of fighting him off she was helping him and she felt like she wanted it to last forever. They kissed for the longest time and she got a dazed look in her eye, she tried to get rid of it so that her sisters, wouldn't see it.

As a gentleman, he announced, "I'll go and get your sisters." She went out to the car and put on the ignition, her sisters got in the car, "We really don't want to go. We will be back tomorrow." She didn't say anything to him, but when he stared at her his eyes burned in her memory, and she took the steering wheel and drove towards the interstate.


	4. Keeping "us"a secret.

At my job, which I have on the weekend at Wawa, I was stacking the grocery store aisle with spaghetti when Hannah tapped me on the shoulder. She had been beside me telling me a whole story that I had zoned out of remembering Raj's smoldering eyes when he kissed me. He had me locked in his stare and I was putty in his hands at the moment. "Hello. Earth to Naira. You're doing it again." She threw a cotton ball at my face, and I glared at her furiously. "Doing what?" I said nonchalantly, continuing to put spaghetti on the counter like nobody's business and like nothing had happened. "You're smiling and humming to yourself. Have you met a guy?"

I put my head up at once, now if there is one thing I don't like it's the rumor that a guy was paying me attention. I told her, "No, I was just doing my work, and doing my job." Laya who was working on the second pile of pickles right next to us blurted out, "It's Raj who she's dreaming about. He's the one she's doing a dance with and who has her eating out of his hand."

I screamed, "Laya! What kind of best friend you are, don't you know that I wanted that to be a secret?" She pretended to look hurt and said, "I don't know why you are trying to be so secretive Naira, we're your best friends. You should be able to tell us this stuff, and the reason that Hannah is curious is that it's all over your face. You keep checking your watch like I said you would do and smiling to yourself, and looking at your face in the mirror. It was bound to be out there, I just forwarded its momentum."

I coiled in retaliation, "Well, can you put a bridge to its momentum before I declare that we are officially not friends anymore."

She replied, "Gee whiz, calm down I'm sworn to secrecy."

I calmly said, "Now, it's nothing of the sort. I just have a lot on my mind, that's all.

My phone rang in the middle of our conversation and when I checked the caller ID it was Raj!

"Hello," I said huskily and my eyelashes started fluttering, and I giggled. Hannah and Laya's mouth dropped open hysterically and their eyes popped out of their sockets. What was up with them?

"Are you free for practice this afternoon?" Raj said politely.

I informed him, "Let me check my calendar." I pretended to be busy checking something even though I knew without a doubt, that I had nothing planned.

I got back on the phone with him without missing a beat and said, "I'm free, and all yours. I can be ready at 6 o'clock."

She couldn't see him, but he was grinning on the other side of the line. "That's great, I like the sound of that, I'm all yours. Maybe you can show me when we're alone how much we are one She started to blush and tried to turn her face so that her red cheeks wouldn't show. Her friends glanced at each other curiously. She muttered, "Raj, get serious or I'm hanging up."

"Well, we have thought of a dream scene that we would like to do before we start the whole dance. I'd like to film you doing it! Also, Senor Carlos thought it would be brilliant of us to give an interview on Youtube since the audience requested it."

I pondered over that and cajoled, "It sounds like a fantastic idea. I'll be there soon to help you since it's 6, see you at 7."

He joked, "Thank you, snookums." I laughed because it sounded so old-fashioned and started to gasp in between laughs for breath. "Bye." I hang up the phone and then caught my breath to say, "Laya, Hannah; we have to finish this soon because I have another appointment. So double the work."

Hannah looks at my face and asked, "You got a date?"

I denied her statement, "No, just a business appointment for Youtube. Now, let's get moving, people."

Under her breath, Laya answered back at Hannah, "That's what they all say." They both shared a secret smile and rapidly stack the food items according to protocol.

***********************************************************************************************At Raj's fancy mansion, Laya, Layaysia, and Liliana were in the kitchen gossiping. While Senor Carlos, Naira, and Raj were shooting a video. Senor Carlos was filming them outside and out on the steps near the pool there were rose petals gathered around, "Sit in the middle of them," he told her and did as she was told as Raj turned on the fan, soon the rose petals were flying around her and she smiled happily as they filmed it on the camera. Raj was so taken aback at how beautiful she looked that he was peering at her more intensely than usual, it was like she had come alive for him.

There wouldn't be a more beautiful thing than their video, he bet he would watch it fifty times before it airs. "This is a nice idea." Senor Carlos said and sighed, "Love is beautiful and we want to add romance to it because that's where the money comes in." When he smiled it's as if Raj could see the dollar signs in his eyes.

Raj went in the middle of the roses and encouraged by a flush of passion, kissed her upside down on the steps in the middle of the rose petals  
Raj went in the middle of the roses and encouraged by a flush of passion, kissed her upside down on the steps in the middle of the rose petals

Raj went in the middle of the roses and encouraged by a flush of passion, kissed her upside down on the steps in the middle of the rose petals. Senor Carlos ran with his camera, and said, "Hold it. It's good." He took a picture. "Good idea, Raj it adds to the novelty of the video." She separated himself from her and raised a questioning brow, "Why did you do that? Did Senor Carlos tell you to?" He answered, "No my instincts did I was carried away by a wind of desire?" She looked at him and brushed him angrily, "Well stop doing that, because I don't want the whole world seeing us kissing. My sisters & best friend could just walk in on us."

He went straight up to her with eyes lifted up in sincerity. "It's a video, they won't know the difference. Why worry?"

She pointed at herself with emphasis, "No, but I will and I'll always feel guilty so cut it out."

He said, "Guilty am I missing something?"

She said, "My friends and family don't know that we're closer than the friend zone, once they find out they will tell my parents who will demand that we marry each other. I don't think I'm ready for that." Then she told him loudly and purposefully trying to show him that they would only get in more trouble if they got closer. "Are you ready for that?"

To her surprise he didn't swallow or get nervous he said, " When I pursue a woman, I don't put boundaries on myself and say, I will not marry this woman, because of society. If I really want a woman, I go after her like a bull and I don't stop until I get her."

Contemplating what that implied, Naira nervously summoned Senor Carlos, "Senor Carlos is that all you want us to do for the video?"

He shook his head, "No, now I want Raj to bend on one knee and ask you to dance, and try to be coquettish and alarmed at the same time." She replied, "Yes sir." Then she fluttered her eyelashes in a coquettish style and then nodded with an alarmed face when he asked her to dance. Laya, Liliana, and Layaysia took that minute to appear. Laya said matter-of-factually "That was the same eyelash fluttering that she did when she talked to him on the phone. You can ask Hannah, it's no lie." Liliana and Layaysia said, "Can you blame her? He's pretty cute, even if our parents won't let us date because of our age, I would still fancy him!"

Before they started Raj politely asked Naira gallantly, "Are you okay with this, am I allowed to put my hand around your waist."

Naira snickered, "Of course, that's the whole part of this dance."

Raj said, "I just wanted to make sure it's okay with you, I don't want to be in court for sexual harassment."

She said, "Stop being silly and focus on the music. Remember we're at Carnival. Hey Carlos, we're ready."

As they danced, Naira wondered if she was being ten times the fool for telling Raj to keep his hands off, oh well; she would just focus on the moment that they had now; as for the future, time would tell. 

Senor Carlos came up to them, "It's time for your part, you must twirl around the lovebirds with your colored umbrellas." They got all glitzy and glittery, Liliana put her head up and said with confidence, "Come on girls, let's shine!" Then Raj picked Naira up and threw her up in the air really high like a baton and caught her efficiently in his arms, and they smiled as more rose petals swirled around them. A few men came with drums and cymbals and started spinning around in a circle and playing with the music. Raj spun Naira around in circles gyrated to the music. All eyes were on them. Then, Naira sat on her throne, during the final performance of Raj and the background dancers. Subsequently, they escorted her off the throne and into the palanquin. 

 

They all performed according to Senor Carlos' rules then he announced, "That's a wrap!" They all shouted, "Hooray," Then they threw rose petals as a signal of their glory! Naira watched the replay on Youtube, and she couldn't believe that was her  
They all performed according to Senor Carlos' rules then he announced, "That's a wrap!" They all shouted, "Hooray," Then they threw rose petals as a signal of their glory! Naira watched the replay on Youtube, and she couldn't believe that was her. She looked so royal. How did Senor Carlos pull it off? "I want to thank you Carlos for putting me in the video, you made me look fantastic." Carlos exclaimed, "Yes, and you two worked like geniuses I'm glad we could collaborate together. If you're ever looking for someone else to collaborate here's my business cards. Ah, now there's one thing we were supposed to do, the interviews! Makeup, designer, camera come here, we're going to need all of them ready in 15 minutes." 

***********************************************************************************************

 

 

They put the camera on Raj, Naira, Layayasia, and Liliana. Senor Carlos sat on the chair smiling at them with an effervescence that screamed confidence. In the background played the song, "Sitting Up in My Room Back Here Thinking About You. I must confess, I'm a mess for you." 

"Hello everybody this is Carlos Media Show and we are going to start by interviewing the two stars of the show Raj and Naira, who have been talked about for their chemistry and heated glances." The two chuckled low in their throats out of embarrassment and had to make a strenuous effort to smile in front of the camera. 

"Raj, how did you set eyes on Naira." Raj licked his lips, and Naira gave him a look like don't go there. However Raj smirked and had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, and she thought he is so going there. Somebody help me! He said, "Well I met this princess at the high school prom of my friend Chad. I was bored out of my wits listening to immature conversations and horrible music. When she came up with the idea of dancing in Carnival Style. Now I love my culture of back home, and on that day she brought it to me, and I think that's why we click so much. Since I move around all the time, I need that stability and she gives it to me." 

He looked at Naira in the eye and his glance looked so meaningful that she felt like to bare her soul. Since she was on T.V. she had to control that urge and talk normally. Senor Carlos asked her, "What was your impression of Raj, Naira?" She thought about that one and said, "Well I wanted to know him better, because we clicked so much because of our cultures, and so I wanted to talk to him as much as possible."

Senor Carlos said, "That sounds like a wonderful introduction. Now one of the fans asked her, Naira would you go out with Raj if you had a chance?" There was pin-drop silence in the air, even the maid who was passing by cleaning stopped and stared at them. She said, "Well, this is only a temporary thing, we won't be seeing each other that much anymore once this is through." Raj made a noise in his throat, and he thought, Well if she wasn't going to see him, he would just have to make sure he bumped into her.

Then Senor Carlos asked him the question, "Would you go out with Naira if you had the chance?" He answered honestly, " That's what I'm trying to do at the moment and even though she hasn't warmed up to me now she will later right, snookums." She raised her heel and landed it on his toe, and he yelped in front of the camera. Liliana, Layaysia, and Laya burst out laughing. Senor Carlos; however, tried not to laugh and said, "Let's interview the others."

Horrifyingly instead of that being the end of the morbid scene he held his foot in his hand and kept on moaning as he hopped backward, because it hurt so much. He sought for the tile floor to step on, and couldn't regain his balance when he fell smack dab in the pool. Everyone gasped and Naira was feeling guilty watched him fighting the water and trying to get out, and lend him hand but then he grabbed her and threw her in the pool besides him, wet gown and all. "I can't believe you did that!" She exclaimed and tried to throw water on him for payback. Soon she made it over to his side and lay on his lap. They started laughing on each other's necks and the cameraman got them on camera. So much for keeping their relationship a secret, but she didn't regret it, she hadn't shared a laugh like that in a long time!


	5. The point of no return.

I was swimming, because it was for the music video that we're putting on Youtube with a life vest on, and I felt a nice breeze hit me on my back and I was being kissed by the sun rays in the sky. I almost forgot I was working and I felt like I was playing, it was impossible not to be giddy. Here I was, doing my dream ever since I was a little girl, and the long-lost magic I had of being a star started to settle inside me again. I was going to be seen...... I stopped thinking and looked down at the water tugging my hips, right there my life vest was stuck on a rock, somehow part of it crept under the rock. I tried pulling it with my hands and still, nothing gave way, soon I gave it one last tug, and my life vest ripped and soon I heard the air being released from my life vest. My heart caved, I don't know how to swim! I raised both my hands in the air as a signal for help, and I used the rock as my pillar so I wouldn't sink.

I saw all the men on the beach, and they all wanted to help, but I pointed at Raj. "Raj, Raj, please save me", I shouted, "I don't know how to swim." I felt a wave come over me and my grip swiftly loosened from the rock and I screamed as the water took me away, and was going over my head pulling me to watery deep. I was just about to give up when I felt strong, muscular arms surround me and raise me swiftly to the surface before I could panic my hero was there. His arms pumped with adrenaline and his neck throbbing with determination. He looked so handsome that I casually looked at how his black, thick hair gleamed in the sunlight and how his pearly white teeth shined as white as a flock of sheep. "Whoa!" I exclaimed when he got me to the shore and carried me like a baby in his arms. My sister was looking at me relieved, and she had a aww look on her face, and I felt the same in my heart. Someone who didn't even know what my full name was had saved my life and become my hero. I didn't know how to thank him. 

The director came and put a towel around me, and it was then I realized I was freezing cold from the change of temperature. My sisters surrounded me with embraces and Raj walked away like a stranger, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. He had formed and an immeasurable bond between me and him and I felt like to run to him with my arms open wide. My body had a mind of its own; though, and curled up weakly, and my sisters and the rest of the crew helped me up to one of the mansion's spare rooms. Layaysia said loudly for the both of us, "I'm going to get the doctor," and I sunk on the bed trying to draw a heavy breath and looking at my sister's departing back as she left with purpose from the room.


End file.
